Project Crynime Wiki:Rules And Regulations
These are the possible crimes of the Project Crynime Wikia. There are differentiating crimes for Blog Posts, editing, Discussion Boards, etc. There will be severe consequences if Users refuse to abide by these rules accordingly, and action will immediately commence if a User has performed a crime. Here are the following Wikia felonies that are punishable via block, ban, chastisement, etc. It is highly-recommended and advised that all Wikia Users abide by these regulations accordingly. Editing articles #''' '''Vandalism :: Vandalism may first be addressed by a stern warning/chastisement message that encourages the User to refrain from such editing, and recommendations on editing properly via their Message Wall. If the User does not abide by the warning and continues said felony, then the User may either be addressed with a second warning, or a brief block from the Wikia. If the User has not learned his/her lesson over the ban, and continues said crime, then the User may be blocked for an increasing period of time if the User refuses to cooperate, and the edit(s) would be Rollbacked. # Deleting whole content from pages :: Deleting whole content from pages will first be addressed with a stern warning/chastisement message that advises the User to refrain from such removal. If the User continues the deliberate removal of content, despite the warning from a ranked User, then they will receive a block that will gradually increase over time if the User refuses the contribution of cooperation, and the edit(s) would be Rollbacked. # Creating falsified information :: Creating vicious falsifications of information, or garrulous blateration(s) on pages, will first result in a stern, warning/chastising warning that will be delivered to the User's Message Wall, advising the User to abjure from the further creation of false information in the future. However, if the User refuses to abide by the warning message, and continues mentioned felonies, then the next punishment will be a ban preventing the User from entering the Wikia Chatroom, and chastised once again. If the User further continues the mentioned felony, does not abjure their negative actions, and/or directs rants sacreligiously and/or vulgariously towards ranked Users, then they will be banned from the Wikia that increases over time if the User arrives back to the Wikia and further refuses the contribution of cooperation in the future, continues mentioned felony, or viciously rants once more, and the edit(s) will be Rollbacked. # Badge-Farming :: Badge-Farming, or deliberately entering the participation of fabricating miniature, pointless edits for the purpose of earning Badges, edits, Achievement Points, etc., is first punishable via a stern warning/chastisement message that is delivered to the User's Message Wall. If the User refuses the (highly-recommended) contribution of cooperation and refuses the warning, and continues in said felony, then the User will be banned from entering the Wikia Chatroom, and sent another chastisement message on their Message Wall. If they still refuse the (highly-recommended) contribution of cooperation, and does not abjure the mentioned felony, then the User will be banned from the Wikia for an amount of time that gradually increases if the User arrives back to the Wikia and viciously rants sacrilegiously and/or vulgariously on the Wikia, or continues mentioned felony, and the edit(s) is/are Rollbacked. # Swearing :: Viciously swearing sacrilegiously and/or vulgariously (sexually, or otherwise) inappropriately on articles will first, and always will, be addressed via a stern warning/chastisement message that will be delivered to the User's Message Wall. However, if the User does not adhere to the rules, does not adjure their actions, and/or does not contribute cooperation after their warning, they will be prevented from entering the Wikia Chatroom, and given a warning/chastisement Message delivered to their Message Wall. If they refuse to adjure their actions, then they will be banned from the Wikia for a certain period of time. If they still do not halt their actions when they arrive back to the Wikia, they will be banned for another, increased amount of time. If they still do not cooperate, and perform said felony multiple times, multiple bans will result, each longer than the previous, and the edit(s) is/are Rollbacked. # Writing articles of unrelated topics :: Deliberately creating articles consisting of unrelated topics (Such as Fan-Fictions) is prohibited, and will be addressed with a light chastisement message delivered to the User's Message Wall. If the User does not adjure his/her actions, then they will be prevented from entering the Wikia Chatroom, and sent another warning/chastisement Message. If they still do not halt their actions, then they will be prevented from entering the Wikia Chatroom for a brief amount of time. # Adding Emoticons to articles :: Editing articles with online emoticons such as :), :(, ;), etc., are addressed with a warning/chastisement message delivered to the User's Message Wall, and the edits would be Rollbacked. If the User persisted in said felony, then they will either be chastised once more with a second warning/chastisement message delivered on their Message Wall, or they are prevented from entering the Wikia Chatroom by a 1-Week expulsion. # Intentionally spelling crudely :: Deliberately making grammatical spelling errors will not be tolerated, and a stern warning/chastisement message will be delivered to the convicted User's Message Wall. If they disregard the warning, then they will be temporarily blocked from the Wikia Chatroom until further notification(s) concerning their behavior, whole reputation(s), and past expulsion(s) and/or warning(s). # Advertising :: Advertising is strictly prohibited from the Project Crynime Wikia, and will result in a stern Warning/Chastisement Messsage delivered to the convicted User's Message Wall, and a 1-Day block from the Wikia Chatroom. If they refuse to abide by the warning, then they will be blocked from the Wiki indefinitely until further discussion(s) and/or notification(s) concerning their behavior, whole reputation(s), past expulsion(s) and/or warning(s). # Adding User Signatures to articles :: Adding User signatures to pages signifies that the User claims ownership of the particular page. This is strictly prohibited due to the fact that the page automatically belongs to the Wiki. This will be addressed by a stern Warning/Chastisment Message delivered to the convicted User's Message Wall. If they consistantly continue this unneeded distribution of their appellation signature, then they would be expulsed from the entirety of the Project Crynime Wikia for 2 Hours. Discussion Boards # Discussing another User :: Deliberately participating in the consultation and discussion of another User inappropriately, vulgariously, and in any form of an incredulously, sarcrilegiously cruel manner, will result in the removal of the Thread, and a severely stern Warning/Chastisement Message, which will be delivered to the convicted User via the Founder, an Administrator, Bureaucrat, and/or senior Chat Moderator. However, if the convicted User refuses to abjure their actions, and continues such felonies, then the following punishments will follow--either a temporary expulsion from the Project Crynime Wikia Chatroom (time limit chosen via the Founder, Bureaucrat, Administrator, and/or Chat Moderator) and/or another stern Warning/Chastisement Message delivered to the convicted User's Message Wall, that threatens the potentiality of being expulsed from the entiretyof the Project Crynime Wiki. # Threatening death, and other severe punishments :: Publicly Threatening other Users' safety is strictly prohibited, and may first be addressed via a stern Warning/Chastisement Message delivered to the convicted User's Message Wall. However, if they refuse to abjure their actions, and disregards the warning, then they will receive either one of the following: an indefinite block from the Project Crynime Wikia Chat, and/or another stern Warning/Chastisement Message delivered to their Message Wall. Also, depending on the threat, they may receive expulsion from the entirety of the Project Crynime Wikia for 2-Hours. # Egocentric, egotistic, egotistical, and egomaniacal Comportment :: Self-Centered Behavior, or selfishness expressed on the Project Crynime Wikia Discussion Boards is prohibited. Boasting publicly in a Thread on the Discussion Board will first be addressed via a stern Warning/Chastisement Message delivered to the convicted aretaloger's Message Wall. However, if they disregard the warning, then they will be either warned once again, or they will be under indefinite expulsion from the entirety of the Project Crynime Wikia Chat Room. # Advertising :: Advertising incoherent, nonsensical content on the Discussion Boards will not be tolerated on the Project Crynime Wikia. This will be addressed with a warning/chastisement message delivered to their Message Wall. If they do not take heed of the warning, they will be blocked from the entirety of the Project Crynime Wikia. # Racism, religious Rants, etc. :: This will not be tolerated, regardless of whether one has positive intentions, or other wise. This will be addressed via a warning/chastisement message to the User's message wall. Further actions will be taken depending on the severity of their felony. Project Crynime Wikia Chatroom # Foul Language, Profanity; obscene, blasphemic language :: Irreverance, or expletive impreccatious, acrasial sacrilege, or simply foul language, is strictly-prohibited. Repugnance, and also grandiose behavior towards the Project Crynime Wikia Staff (Founder(s), Bureaucrat(s), Administration, Chat Moderation, etc.), will receive not a Warning/Chastisement Message, but an instantaneous expulsion from the entirety of the aggregation of the Project Crynime Wikia for 3 days (72 hours; 259,200 seconds), without hesitation. #'' (For the Project Crynime Wikia Staff)'' Unjustified Kicking, Banning, etc. :: # Excessive Flooding/Spam Messages :: # Bullying and/or Negatively Messaging other Users austerulously (Whether via Private Messaging or Public Chatting) :: Negative behavior towards other Users will is completely unacceptable, and the attacker will instantaneously be kicked out of the Wikia Chat-room once reported to a member of the Chat Moderation Staff, Administration, Bureaucrat(s), and/or Founder. # Further altercations and/or insubordination (Despite previously-addressed issues/warnings) :: Continuous behavior that provokes discordance the Project Crynime Wikia Rules of the Chatroom, will be addressed with a stern warning delivered towards the convicted User. If the User continues such behavior, they will be addressed with being kicked out of the Project Crynime Wikia Chatroom. However, if the convicted User resumed their behavior, regardless of previous kicks and/or warnings attempting to notify them of abjuring their behavior, they will either be kicked out of the Project Crynime Wikia Chatroom, or instantaneously banned for 2 hours (120 minutes). General # Creating alternate 'Sock-Puppet' accounts :: Deliberately creating alternate accounts for an unwarranted purpose (i.e. evading a ban, etc.) will not be tolerated. An instantaneous, indefinite block will immediately occur as soon as the Sock-Puppet is found. Punishments ' Warning/Chastisement Messages' :: These will consist of implying what the User had done wrong, and (depending on the felony) recommendations and/or editing tips would be given. ' Wikia Chatroom Blocks' :: This prevents a User from entering the Wikia Chatroom, keeping s/he from ranting about 'unjust warnings', etc. The User is banned indefinitely until they either halt their felonies or they are banned from the Wikia indefinitely. ' Wikia Blocks' :: This will ban the User from editing, commenting, etc., on the Wikia for a set amount of time. The time a User is banned is depending upon the severity of the crime the User has performed. Bans increase each time a User is banned from a heinous felony. For example: 1st - 2 Hours, 2nd - 1 Day, 3rd - 3 Days, 4th - 1 Week, 5th - 2 Weeks, 6th - 1 Month, 7th - 3 Months, 8th - 6 Months, 9th - 1 Year, 10th - Indefinite.